Bentley Farkas
is a Mizar from the Bentley Farkas and Friends Arc. History His father possesses a true passion for Alcorian lore (including Twin Souls). Bentley was raised on stories of the demon in question, being read tales centered around Alcor, Mizar, and related figures for bedtime stories as a young child. Once, when he was young, Bentley dreamt his way into Alcor's realm of the mindscape. His unexpected appearance there awakened memories of Mizar and humanity in Alcor, who had been slowly losing his grasp on both through the recent centuries. Due to the influence of the stories Bentley heard through childhood, he consumed as many young-adult books centered around Alcorian Myth Cycle, especially crime or thriller novels centered around Wenda the Demon Huntress, who was styled after Wendy Corduroy. However, upon entering the public school system, he quickly became disillusioned with his past heroes, as the official stance was that Alcor was a terrible force of evil, and most definitely not the protector of children or humanity. To believe otherwise would be seen as borderline insane. After finally confronting his father on the subject, he retreats to his room, only to find himself face face to face with none other than Alcor himself, who reveals to him that he's Mizar. He promptly faints. Dipper follows him around for some time. Bentley tries to ignore him at first, still being pretty freaked out by the situation, but gets a bit better after Dipper recognizes and puts to rest some of his misconceptions- namely, that he wants him for his wife. He doesn't initially reveal that he's Mizar to his father, or that he's acquaintances with Alcor the Dreambender, but it's soon given away when Dipper, as "Tyrone," an invented friend of Bentley's from school, lets it slip after being invited over for dinner. Philip Farkas is initially shocked, but soon settles into a kind of academic excitement. Bentley's life from then on is never too far from interesting. He lives in the Californian Island Federation, the shattered remains of California long after its destruction by Alcor himself during a fight with another demon. Due to this history the summoning of demons is strictly illegal; Bentley fraternizing with Alcor would, of course, not be treated lightly were it known. He does his best to keep Alcor a secret, even from Torako Lam, the best friend he meets in high school. At one point Bentley hears rumors of a planned summoning of Alcor. Worried because Alcor has become secretive lately, Bentley investigates himself. He stumbles upon a major political figure of his island summoning the demon and offering the lives of her wife and daughter in exchange for further political power. Afraid that Alcor is going to accept, Bentley interferes, stunning the councilwoman and demon alike and freeing the captives. They almost make it out before Alcor, needing to keep up appearances and enraged by the risk Bentley had taken upon himself, stops them. He is then stuck accepting the woman's deal, claiming the "lives" of the two victims plus Bentley himself and effectively eating them, tucking them away in the dimension of space that serves as his stomach and releasing them when it is safe to do so. It takes quite some time and some painful conversations for Bentley to accept the mistakes he made in the situation as well as Dipper's apologies. He plans to attend a university on the mainland to study sigil magic in depth. Personality As a child Bentley had all of the enthusiasm and love of color and life that is usually seen in Mizars. He had a creative streak and was a menace with crayons and markers, especially where drab apartment walls were concerned. In high school, his views on Alcor the Dreambender as mythical guardian of children and protector of the weak were seen as hopelessly naive at best, dangerously sympathetic towards demons at the worst. This greatly contributed to his change of heart regarding Alcor and also made him far more self-conscious. After losing faith in his childhood idol, he slipped into a brief depression, which was ultimately broken by him getting to know Dipper personally. Nevertheless, Bentley remains a somewhat guarded individual, however sweet and friendly he is to those he knows. Bentley maintains the visual interest in bright colors and patterns typical to Mabel, but it is second to a deep love for sigils and their practical applications that reaches into the territory of the academic genius. He can discuss sigil theory almost endlessly, and stands poised to make great experimental inroads in the craft, oft dismissed as unweildy and impractical for its rigid rules. While he understands and enjoys the theory of the craft, however, Bentley's main strength lies in the practical side of sigils. He can be reckless with practicing seals, though, as he had been thinking of activating an untested theoretical tracking seal on himself or a third party. Bentley also tends to act on impulse, or as his feelings dictate, even if warned not to by those close to him. He also tends to hold onto ideas and grudges, even if they're wrong, and has to be either talked down from holding onto them or shocked out of it. Appearance Within fan art, his appearance varies between a boy who bears a strong resemblance to some depictions of Toby, and a boy with a tan complexion, as well reddish/brown hair with highlights (as pictured above). Bentley does have a tan complexion and naturally dark brown hair. In the beginning of high school the edges of his bangs are bleached. At sixteen he adds neon green highlights, and by the end of high school he favors purple bangs. His eyes are dark brown. He is relatively short. At eighteen he is 167 cm tall, or almost 5'6". This is his full growth. As a freshman in high school he is, of course, even shorter - perhaps 155 cm or 5'1". Bentley prefers bright clothing over darker, more neutral tones, and is known to occasionally wear skirts with leggings underneath. He likes shirts and sweatshirts, things that are easy to move around in, and prefers tennis shoes above all other footwear. Relationships Dipper Pines Bentley is a reincarnation of Mizar who came after a long span of Alcor losing his connection with humanity. Thus Dipper sees Bentley as a rock or an anchor, and tries to rely on him emotionally. Bentley reveres Alcor as a child, fears him as a young teen, and eventually comes to accept him as a friend, even as family, once Dipper opens up his past to him and becomes more honest. Philip Farkas Bentley loves his goofy academic dad, even though they had a brief falling-out over the Alcorian myths when Bentley experienced the rejection of his peers over the views he had learned from Philip regarding the demon. Philip cares for his son and sometimes fears for his safety. He will stand up even to Alcor the Dreambender for Bentley's sake. Torako Lam Bentley's best friend outside of Dipper. Torako simply integrated herself into Bentley's life one day, and when Bentley discovered that they shared an interest in sigils he accepted her presence happily. Torako initially thought her friend to be a simple, sweet, innocent boy with a few weird quirks...until he became too interested in the investigation of a summoning of Alcor, disappeared off the grid, and then returned shaken and traumatized and denying that anything went wrong. Now she's worried, and she knows that somehow the Dreambender is involved... Category:Characters Category:Mizars Category:Humans